


Anyway, I'm still have hope

by SheiGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Madi, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Clarke, Protective Parents, Sad Bellamy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: Por causa de eventos do passado, Clarke Griffin foi separada de sua filha. Anos depois, quando finalmente é liberada da prisão, ela está determinada a encontra-la. Inusitadamente, Madi já foi adotada por Bellamy Blake e, de alguma forma, tudo se torna mais complicado.Ou, Clarke vai trabalhar na casa de Bellamy para tentar se aproximar de Madi e as coisas são complicadas depois disso.





	1. Chapter 1

O clima estava tenso antes mesmo do inicio do tumulto no corredor.  
Eram gritos e assovios das mulheres encarceradas, animadas e zombeteiras, enquanto os guardas passavam pelas celas batendo seus cassetetes contra as grades.  
Todos sabiam o que estava por vir, antes mesmo das luzes automática do teto iluminar seus rostos.

– Prisioneira 319, de pé e um passo a frente. O resto de vocês,de costas e mãos contra a parede – Indra ordenou.

Clarke observou a mulher negra mais velha e fardada que estava no comando do grupo de guardas, enquanto descia do beliche. Depois trocou olhares com suas outras três companheiras de cela que se levantavam de suas camas e iam para o fundo do pequeno cômodo. Suspirou e ficou parada em frente às grades, como exigido, e um dos guardas a algemou antes de abrir a porta para puxá-la para fora.

– Sortuda da porra. – Ela ouviu uma das garotas da parede falar em sussurro nada sutil.  
– Vejo você do outro lado, Emori – Clarke se despediu e, antes de ser empurrada para uma caminhada forçada pelo corredor, conseguiu ver a mulher lhe apontar o dedo do meio e isso a fez sorrir.

A cada passo, mais múrmuros e assovios se espalhavam e o nome de Clarke era gritado, hora com despedidas calorosas, outrora xingamentos e ameaças.

Uma vez saindo do bloco de celas, desceram alguns lances de escada, passaram pelo pátio e entraram no prédio administrativo, onde ela foi revistada pela ultima vez.  
Porem a realização do que estava acontecendo só veio quando uma caixa com suas antigas roupas e pertences lhe foi entregue.  
Ela estava finalmente saindo.

Uma guarda novata deveria tirar suas algemas, mas, atrapalhada com o molho de chaves, não parecia ser capaz de conseguir acertar qual era a certa.Quando o chaveiro escapou de suas mãos e foi ao chão, Clarke bufou e revirou os olhos, ansiosa com a demora desnecessária.

– Se me arrumar um clipe de papel, eu mesma posso fazer isso por você. – Ousou brincar, mas tudo que recebeu em resposta foi um olhar repreensivo.  
– Comporte-se, Clarke. Ninguém quer ter você aqui de novo. – Indra a alertou, mas tentava disfarçar sua própria impaciência.  
– Ao menos finja que não vai sentir minha falta.

As algemas finalmente se abriram e ela se viu livre para tirar seu habitual uniforme laranja, trocando pela muda de roupa que ela não via a 6 anos e que por um milagre ainda cabia nela com folgas. Fez bem para sua auto estima saber que estava em forma.

Antes de sair e encarar sua nova realidade, tirou um segundo para observar-se no espelho a sua frente. Além do cabelo loiro que agora era curto ate os ombros e talvez uma ou duas linha de expressão um pouco mais marcada no rosto, nada realmente mudou nela.  
Mas, inesperadamente, algo em seu reflexo causou estranheza. Havia mais ali, algo que dificilmente encontrara em toda sua vida estranha.  
Em seus olhos, Clarke viu a esperança de um recomeço.

– Está na hora – Indra anunciou.

Ao sair do vestiário, ela não precisava mais de escolta, mas a carcereira a seguiu de perto ate a ultima porta que ficava entre ela e o estacionamento do presídio.

– Não faça nenhuma besteira que te traga de volta – A mulher falou rigidamente, apesar de seu olhar raramente simpático.

Clarke sabia que um dos traços mais marcante de sua própria personalidade a impedia de prometer em vão. Indra a conhecia tempo o suficiente para saber que era incapaz de ficar longe de encrenca, intencionalmente ou não.  
Então quando a loira acenou um positivo com a cabeça, ficou um entendimento multou de que ela apenas tentaria... Tentaria fazer a coisa certa.

Ela só respirou livremente quando os grandes portões automáticos de metal se abriram para ela. Era cedo, pouco mais das seis da manhã e a rua já pouco movimentada da região estava vazia de uma maneira esperada, exceto por um velho Jipe de tinta descascada estacionada do outro lado.

A mulher morena saiu do carro acenando com um grande sorriso, mancou os passos com sua perna ruim para encontrar-se com Clarke que parou para observá-la com os braços cruzados.Quando ela já estava perto, então,a loira levantou o queixo com um ar de desafio.

– Como vai a perna? – Perguntou em um tom irônico.  
– Como vai a cabeça? – A mulher respondeu na mesma moeda.  
– Oh... – Clarke escondeu o sorriso enquanto fingia ser ofendida, então a outra mulher gargalhou e a recebeu com um abraço caloroso.  
– Bom ter você finalmente aqui.  
– Desculpe por te fazer acordar tão cedo, Raven.  
– Eu sou uma madrugadora, você sabe.

As duas caminharam de volta para o carro e a morena, que não podia deixar de sorrir, assumiu o volante enquanto a loira deslizou para o banco do carona, podendo em fim descansar.

Clarke gostava de pensar que Raven era a irmã que nunca teve.  
A única amiga que ficou ao lado dela quando sua vida veio a merda, que a ajudou quando todos deram as costas para ela e não acreditaram nela.  
Se Raven quisesse o mundo, Clarke roubaria para ela.

– Então, são 5 horas de estrada ate em casa. O que você acha de pararmos em algum bar no caminho? – A piada estava estampada nos olhos de Raven enquanto ajeitava o espelho retrovisor. – Você com certeza sentiu falta de uma boa bebida e alguns caras.  
– Bebidas e caras parecem uma boa... – A loira apenas revirou os olhos – Mas o que eu realmente preciso agora é de um banho e roupas limpas.  
– Não posso deixar de concordar. – Raven sorriu torcendo o nariz e Clarke lhe deu empurrão leve no ombro o que a fez rir mais.

O carro deu partida e fez um barulho alto quando a mulher tentou passar de marcha alguns metros depois.

– Pode não parecer, mas eu cuidei muito bem dele. O motor nunca esteve tão bom.  
– O Rover está melhor do que eu me lembrava.– A loira encostou-se ao assento, relaxando. – Esse carro tem história, faz parte da família.  
– Falando em família, sua mãe sabe que...  
– Não. – Clarke a cortou de imediato.  
– E Murphy...  
– De jeito nenhum!  
– E você vai contar? 

A loira acenou apenas um negativo com a cabeça, mas recebeu um olhar repreensivo, quase decepcionado, da amiga, então se sentiu na obrigação de encerrar o assunto.

– Eu vou entrar em contato, eventualmente. Ok?! Só não quero pensar nisso agora.  
– Ok, o dia é seu. Vamos deixar o drama pra mais tarde.

A viagem foi cheia de conversa, Clarke tinha muito que se atualizar depois de seis anos.  
Apesar de Raven sempre manter contato com ela em seus encontros mensais de uma hora de visita e as raras ligações de 10 minutos vez ou outra. Esse tempo era muito curto para falar de trivialidades, geralmente abordando mais os assuntos de advogados, ou a saúde da mãe de Clarke.

Agora, com todo o tempo do mundo, ate mesmo falar sobre o passado era acessível e fazia muito bem relembrar já que, para Clarke, a vida praticamente parou.  
Ela riu novamente com a história de como ela e Raven se conheceram após descobrir que namoravam o mesmo cara mal-intencionado que não era homem suficiente para assumir seus erros, colocando a culpa uma na outra quando a verdade sobre a traição apareceu.

Elas ainda falaram mal de outros de seus relacionamentos desastrosos e então passaram a discutir pessoas falsas, como seus antigos amigos que Raven perdeu contato justamente por abandonarem Clarke em seu pior momento e outros colegas que ela só tinha contato por morar próxima ou por causa de trabalho.

Quando chegaram à casa de Raven, que ficava no segundo andar da sua oficina mecânica, a morena queria sair para almoçar em algum lugar e comemorar, mas a loira só queria um banho e dormir em um colchão confortável.  
Como era um dia especial para ela, Raven a deixou conseguir o que queria sem discutir.

* * *

Clarke só acordou quando era quase às sete da noite enquanto Raven preparava o jantar.

Sentou-se na bancada enquanto observava a amiga cozinhar e as duas ficaram estranhamente quietas, sabendo que o momento de falar sério havia chegado. Era hora de discutir sobre o futuro e como tudo ia funcionar a partir de agora. Era hora do drama...

– Então... Só preciso duas semanas, no máximo, para encontrar um lugar pra ficar e...

Antes de Clarke terminar seu anuncio, Raven já negava silenciosamente com a cabeça, mas isso não a impediu de prosseguir, determinada.

– E assim que conseguir um emprego pagarei o que estou devendo pelos honorários do advogado.  
– Você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, Clarke.E, não, você não está me devendo nada – Raven disse sem tirar os olhos dos legumes que cortava.  
– Claro que te devo. Foram anos de processo e burocracia, não pode ter saído barato.  
– Acredite... – Ela olhou para a amiga com um sorriso amigável. – Vingar minha _perna detonada_ vale o preço. E com bônus: minha casa; minha internet; minha paciência; meu carro.  
– Ei, o Rover é meu carro ate onde me lembro.  
– Detalhes.

Raven deu com os ombros naquele momento, voltando a atenção agora para os temperos, mas seu sorriso morreu ao continuar:

– Além disso, o que aconteceu comigo foi uma das coisas usadas contra você no tribunal, certo? Tentativa de homicídio, etc.  
– Raven...  
– Clarke, você ficou encrencada por minha causa, então pagar um advogado era mais do que a minha obrigação.  
– Eu já estava encrencada antes disso.  
– Eu só pus gasolina na fogueira, hein?! – Raven pôs um toque de humor na sua fala, mas Clarke ficou calada com seriedade. – Vamos lá, Clarke. Você sabe que estou certa.  
– Você não está...  
– Eu _sempre_ estou certa! – Raven enfatizou tentando brincar novamente, mas como não viu efeito teve que encarara amiga novamente. – Olha, você pode apenas pensar que eu estou me aproveitando da sua amizade.  
– Ah é? – Clarke lhe deu um olhar de desafio.  
– Vou te usar pra assustar os clientes que estão me devendo.

Clarke riu agora, deixando-se levar pelo sempre bom humor de Raven que sempre sabia tirar algo bom não importa o quão ruim a situação fosse.

– Sério, com uma ameaçazinha de uma ex-detenta perigosa quem não abriria a carteira?!  
– Isso com certeza é algo que eu posso fazer. – Clarke riu de novo.  
– Ótimo! E agora que já acertamos isso, o que você pretende fazer? A história do emprego é legal, mas pode ser difícil conseguir na sua situação. Qual a sua prioridade?

Clarke hesitou enquanto observava a amiga despreocupada terminando o que estava fazendo e despejando os legumes na travessa que já estava coberta de com pedaços de frango, bacon e presunto.

– Eu quero encontrar minha filha. – Sua resposta pairou no ar por um tempo.

O sorriso amigável de Raven foi substituído pelo olhar repreensivo que foi direcionado para a loira. Ela respirou fundo e foi para a geladeira pegar o queijo fatiado, mas parecia apenas uma desculpa para não olhar diretamente para Clarke.

– Sua filha... – Raven meditou. – Aquela que está _legalmente_ morta?

Foi a vez de Clarke olhar para longe, tendo agora a certeza de que aquela não seria uma conversa agradável.

– Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Raven.  
– Sim, eu sei e você sabe, sua mãe sabe também... Mas as autoridades não e isso é tudo que importa. A lei está contra você aqui.  
– A lei sempre esteve contra mim e isso nunca me parou.  
– Te parou por 6 anos... – Raven apontou sarcástica.  
– Isso não é engraçado. – Clarke enrijeceu a voz pela primeira vez.  
– Não, não é! Já foram doze anos e você ainda tem esperança...– Raven colocou a travessa no forno e então passou a mão no rosto, bufando. – É por isso que você quer evitar a sua mãe?  
–Não preciso de permissão ou aprovação. – Clarke cruzou os braços. – Você não precisa se envolver e nem eu preciso ficar aqui se esse for o caso...  
– Foda-se, Clarke. – Raven a interrompeu bruscamente, finalmente olhando para a amiga. – Você é como uma irmã pra mim, ok? Isso faz dessa menina automaticamente minha sobrinha. Claro que eu quero que você a encontre, mas você tem que entender os riscos aqui.  
– Eu entendo os riscos. Já provei deles bem de perto.  
– Exatamente! – Raven usou um tom severo.

Clarke sabia porque a morena estava tão preocupada e, de certa forma, não podia culpá-la levando em conta os antecedentes desastrosos naquele assunto especifico.  
Raven prosseguiu:

– Essa menina nem foi registrada e você não sabe como ela se parece hoje em dia. Você sabe ao menos o seu nome real?  
– Eu já a encontrei uma vez, posso achá-la de novo.  
– A que custo? Ser presa de novo? Ou internada de novo?  
– Eu quero tentar o certo dessa vez! Ok?! – Clarke esbravejou agora, cansada de ficar na defensiva, cansada de ter que se explicar.  
–E quando _‘o certo’_ não funcionar? Você vai perder o controle como da ultima vez e então...  
– Então eu vou ser presa, sim, de novo e de novo, quantas vezes forem necessárias. Vai valer a pena se eu puder vê-la.

Sua mente vagou brevemente pelos erros de sua vida, quando tudo mais falhou 6 anos atrás e um momento desesperado a fez forçar entrada na instituição juvenil, nocautear um guarda, roubar arquivos confidenciais e correr contra o tempo para descobrir em qual alojamento sua filha estava.  
Obviamente o preço foi cobrado não muito mais tarde, quando ela foi presa e julgada por invasão de propriedade, lesão corporal e assedio que – combinado ao processo de tentativa de homicídio que já estava em andamento contra ela e seu histórico de saúde mental – declarou o fim da liberdade de Clarke.

Mas como ela poderia se importar com as consequências?  
Aquela mesma noite em que foi presa, foi também a noite em que finalmente conheceu sua menininha. Ouvir a voz dela e olhar aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis pela primeira vez fez crescer em Clarke um sentimento único e, de repente, todo seu sofrimento de anos pareceu insignificante se comparado a força que a revigorou.  
Isso a mudou de uma forma que ninguém mais no mundo parecia entender.

– Quanto mais você insiste nessa história, mais machucada você fica. – A voz cansada de sua amiga a trouxe de volta para a discussão.  
– É minha filha, Raven. Eu nunca vou parar de procurá-la.

As duas ficaram em silencio, cada uma com seus próprios pensamentos. Qualquer tensão que sobrara no ar foi eliminada quando Raven sorriu com um palavrão na ponta da língua.

– Porra... Você não seria _Clarke Griffin_ se desistisse facilmente. – Bufou pesado e encarou a amiga. – Eu vou fazer umas ligações. Ver como nós podemos fazer isso funcionar.  
– Nós? – A loira mostrou seu olhar mais confuso, mas a morena apenas deu com os ombros, se justificando antes que ela pudesse dizer mais.  
– Você vai fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Então só me resta ficar por perto e garanti que você não ferre com tudo.

Raven sorriu simplesmente e Clarke acompanhou com um suspiro aliviado.  
O bom de uma amizade tão forte era que ambas podia discutir, gritar e discordar da outra livremente, pois apenas um sorriso ou piada ruim seria suficiente para estarem de bem novamente.

Clarke não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Ela poderia culpar o fato de ter dormido a tarde toda, ou a comida apimentada de Raven que, depois de tanto tempo, ela não estava mais acostumada a comer.  
Mas a verdade é que ela não conseguia parar de pensar em sua filha e em como estava cada vez mais perto de encontrá-la.

Raven disse que chamaria reforço para a investigação de manhã, mas Clarke estava ansiosa de mais e passou a noite na internet para fazer sua própria pequena pesquisa.  
Seis anos atrás foi mais difícil. Ela dependeu de muita conversa e boa vontade de funcionários para ter informações.Com o nome do hospital em que a menina nasceu e o apelido “Madi” que lhe foi dado pelas enfermeiras quando pensaram que ela foi abandonada, Clarke chegou ate Shallowvalley, a primeira instituição juvenil que a pequena _órfã_ prematura foi levada após receber alta.  
Hoje em dia com o simples click na rede social certa e ela descobriu que a tal instituição foi fechada a pouco mais de um ano e as crianças internas foram espalhadas por outros orfanatos por todo país.

Clarke suspirou frustrada.  
Ela tinha esperança de que a menina talvez tivesse permanecido lá todo esse tempo. Infelizmente, a vida nunca é fácil e ela realmente precisaria da ajuda de Raven. A ajuda que, seja quem for, só estaria disponível pela manhã...

* * *

– Eu não vou ser preso por isso, vou?

Ela estava na cozinha quando ouviu Sinclair perguntar receoso. Já era a terceira vez, desde que ele chegou mais cedo de manhã.

– Não se preocupe, se algo de errado, a gente apenas coloca a culpa na Clarke. É o que eu sempre faço. – Raven riu.  
– Adorável. – Clarke revirou os olhos, voltando à sala com três latas de cerveja.

Sinclair bebeu um gole sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador, enquanto um programa era carregado lentamente. Ele era um antigo professor de Raven, um amigo que as ajudou quando a noticia sobre a gravidez obrigou Clarke a sair da cidade.  
Infelizmente,também foi uma das pessoas que acreditou cegamente nas mentiras e laudos forjados pelo padrasto de Clarke para interná-la na clinica psiquiátrica.  
E quando a verdade enfim se revelou, já era tarde de mais.  
Raven sempre achou que ele se culpava por não ser presente quando necessário naquela época, então pedir sua ajuda agora parecia certo.

Ele era um hacker decente e sua esposa trabalhava para o serviço social o que lhe deu algumas vantagens para acessar os bancos de dados privados que precisavam.

– Eu entrei... – Ele murmurou e então clicou em algumas teclas. – Agora a verdadeira busca começa.

Eles trabalharam por horas depois disso, cada um em seu próprio notebook.  
Clarke queria ajudar, mas ela não tinha a habilidade e eles disseram que era difícil se concentrar com ela olhando o monitor por cima de seus ombros. Então ela ficou apenas deitada no sofá, rascunhando paisagens e pessoas em um bloco de notas para se lembrar de seu antigo hobby artístico que um dia ela sonhou levar como profissão e que foi obrigada a esquecer durante o tempo de prisão.  
Às vezes eles perguntavam algo para ela, detalhes que poderiam ajudar na busca, mas toda a informação realmente essencial já estava sobre a mesa, Clarke não se sentia tão útil de qualquer forma.

– Oh, meu Deus... – Sinclair exclamou de repente.

Raven disparou o olhar para o monitor dele ao mesmo em tempo que Clarke jogou seu bloco de notas para longe e se levantou para fitar a tela, mas nenhuma das duas pareceu entender metade das janelas que estavam abertas lá, era uma verdadeira bagunça incapaz de ser interpretada.

– Bom, continuei de onde vocês pararam: O instituto Shallowvalley que fechou as portas. – Ele começou a explicar, guiando o mouse pelas janelas relevantes. – Mas como é muito comum a histórias de _criança abandonada no hospital_ , essa pista não ajudou muito. Então eu me lembrei que Clarke tem hemofilia¹.

O coração de Clarke pulou uma batia, sabendo para onde aquilo estava indo.  
Hemofilia é um distúrbio na coagulação do sangue, fazendo ate o menor dos ferimentos poder gerar graves hemorragias. O caso dela era ainda mais raro, com um peculiar efeito que fazia a cor do seu sangue muito mais escuro que o normal.  
Clarke, com todo o dinheiro e privilégios de sua família, não teve uma infância fácil, mesmo seu quadro sendo mais leve.  
Ela só podia imaginar se uma criança tutelada pelo sistema do governo como Madi teria toda a atenção necessária...

– Doença estúpida. – Raven resmungou.  
– Estúpida, mas hereditária. – Sinclair deu um sorriso vitorioso.  
– Você pesquisou pelos registros médicos das crianças.– Clarke constatou.  
– Foi um tiro longo, mas imaginei que não há muitas crianças órfãs com esse quadro e se houvesse alguma chance da menina ter herdado de você, haveria um rastro.  
– E? –Raven perguntou.  
– Encontrei registros de tratamentos da hemofilia. Uma garota órfã nascida na mesma época, no mesmo hospital. As peças se encaixam bem de mais para ser coincidência.  
–Então ela está doente? – O tom preocupado de Clarke tirou o sorriso no rosto dos outros dois.  
– Não se preocupe, os rastros não eram extensos e os registros médicos não me chamaram a atenção. – Sinclair disse tranquilizador. – O que é um bom sinal, significa que essa garota, se for sua filha, tem a doença sob controle quase perfeito, assim como você.  
– Mas é ruim para nós que não teremos um rastro a seguir. – Raven pensou em voz alta.

Sinclair hesitou agora, tamborilando os dedos na mesa enquanto observa a tela do notebook. Clarke percebeu que era uma maneira dele fugir do olhar dela.

– O que você não está nos contando?  
– Na verdade, os registros médicos não deram em nada. O ultimo registro hospitalar foi de uma briga em que ela se meteu, mas foi antes do instituto fechar, como ela foi transferida, provavelmente mudou de médico e acompanhamento. Então nós a perdemos, mas... Eu fiquei intrigado com aquela briga então resolvi buscar por algo diferente.  
– Desembucha, Sinclair. – Raven já mostrava impaciência, mas Clarke estava preocupada de mais pra falar, se preparando mentalmente para o que estava por vir.

Ele clicou no teclado algumas vezes e uma nova janela apareceu se sobrepondo por todas as outras.

– Clarke, eu lhe apresento Madison Blake. Sua Filha.

A primeira coisa que a mulher viu foi a imagem uma foto 3x4 da garota, tão simples e sem graça quanto poderia ser em qualquer documento, mas que fez os olhos de Clarke brilharam. Mesmo ela tendo crescido bastante, ela ainda era capaz de reconhecer a garotinha que viu seis anos atrás.  
Mas então as palavras “registro criminal” em destaque na ficha chamou sua atenção assim com varias outras informações em negrito:Vandalismo; desacato a autoridade; invasão de propriedade privada e... Roubo de automóvel...? Ela tem 12 anos! Como poderia roubar um carro? Para que precisaria de um?

Clarke congelou no lugar com o ar preso nos pulmões.

– Meu Deus, ela é uma mini-Clarke.

A loira franziu a testa para o que Raven disse, mas não repreendeu a piada. Afinal parecia ser uma simples verdade. Era mesmo tão inacreditável que sua filha herdara todas as suas características ruins?

– Se ela tem uma ficha atualizada... – A loira disse pela primeira vez desde a descoberta, falando lenta e pensativamente – Quer dizer que tem um endereço ai também, certo?  
– Sim, aqui tem o endereço do orfanato em que viveu, do reformatório que cumpriu pena por 6 meses no ano passado e também...

Sinclair hesitou de novo e Clarke soube instantaneamente que as revelações ainda não haviam acabado. Ela avançou um passo e seu olhar o pressionou mais do que qualquer suplica poderia ser capaz.  
Ele respondeu cauteloso:

– Clarke, ela foi adotada... _Recentemente_.

Os ombros de Clarke instantaneamente se endureceu com o choque, mas foi Raven quem expressou seus pensamentos temerosos:

– Quem adotaria uma criança infernal como essa? – Sua voz era inconformada e confusa, mas ela teve tempo de acrescentar em bom humor antes de receber um olhar feio da loira. – Sem ofensa, Clarke. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Clarke sabia.  
As chances de crianças mais velhas serem adotadas já são baixas o suficiente, ainda mais quando tem um quadro de doença hereditária, e agora também o histórico de atitudes questionáveis que a ficha de Madi apresentava.  
Quem estaria interessado em adotá-la e por quê?

Uma má sensação veio de repente e Clarke se sentiu ainda mais desesperada para encontrar sua menina.

– Onde ela está?

* * *

– Onde ela está?

A pergunta escapou dos lábios do homem assim que parou em frente a recepção.  
O policial ergueu o olhar, provavelmente analisando seu cabelo despenteado e a barba por fazer, sua roupa não estava nas melhores também, mas apesar de estar amarrotada e a gravata toda torta e frouxa ainda era uma roupa social então deveria estar tudo bem.

O atendente finalmente sorriu reconhecendo-o das outras três vezes que esteve ali pelo mesmo aparente motivo e, então, um formulário foi colocado em cima do balcão e empurrado para o recém-chegado, nenhuma outra palavra dita.

O homem revirou os olhos antes de assinar: _Bellamy Blake_

O oficial, então, apontou o corredor que deveria prosseguir e ele suspirou mais uma vez, agora deixando sua ansiedade ditar passos mais rápidos.  
Do lado de fora da porta a que foi direcionado, esperando por ele, encontrou Octávia, a mulher de cabelos escuros comprido se roupa social, cuja única identificação como policial era o distintivo pendurado em volta do pescoço.

– Não é só porque você é meu irmão que eu posso encobrir sempre que sua _filha_ fizer alguma merda, Bell. – Ela disse, impedindo que ele alcançasse a maçaneta da porta.  
– Será a ultima vez, prometo.  
– Eu pensei que era a _ultima vez,_ na ultima vez...  
– Eu sei. – O olhar culpado dele se encontrou com o repreensivo dela, mas a mulher permitiu que passasse sem dizer mais nada e ele suspirou. – Obrigado por cuidar disso.

A porta se abriu e ele viu a garota sentada em um sofá de escritório. Tinha um caderno de desenho em mãos, seu cabelo escuro e cumprido estava espalhado para frente, quando ela estava curvada sobre o papel.  
Ela não pareceu notar sua chegada, movendo o lápis com afinco para dar vida ao rascunho que trabalhava agora, provavelmente a próxima pichação escandalosa que ela estava disposta a fazer em muros aleatórios de empresas privadas.  
  
Um pigarro forçado de Bellamy foi necessário e então ela se virou e seus brilhantes olhos azuis encontraram os dele. A garota deixou a surpresa de lado assim que o reconheceu na porta, e, mal-humorada, ergueu o queixo com um ar de desafio.

– Vamos embora. – O homem anunciou.

Não houve nenhuma outra palavra.  
A garota recolheu suas coisas e apenas passou por ele seguindo o corredor como se conhecesse o caminho. Ela conhecia depois de tantas vezes em situação similar.  
Octavia tentou se despedir, mas foi ignorada pela jovem e tudo que recebeu foi um dar de ombros do irmão.

Quando entraram no carro, os dois ficaram parados fugindo do olhar um do outro. Bellamy não fez nenhum movimento para começar a dirigir e Madi não fez nenhum para começar a falar.

– Você vai dizer alguma coisa? – Ele quebrou o silencio com a pergunta.  
– Tipo?  
– Tipo uma explicação? Você pichou uma viatura de polícia e atacou o guarda. Por quê? – A garota não disse nada e ele a chamou em tom repreensivo. – Por que, Madison?!  
– Não me chame assim. – Ela retrucou, sua voz baixa.  
– É seu nome. Está nos seus documentos.  
– Está lá, mas não é o meu nome e eu o odeio!  
– Certo, então me diz o que você quer. Me fala do que você gosta e vamos nos esforçar para chegar a um acordo. – Bellamy suspirou, cansado. – Eu quero ser um bom pai e Josie quer ser uma boa mãe, mas não ajuda em nada não sabermos o que te deixa com tanta raiva.

Madi hesita por um segundo e olha para longe, não tendo coragem para encarar o homem ao lado. Quando sua voz sai é apenas um sussurro:

– Vocês não podem simplesmente desistir?! Me abandonar como todos os outros?  
– É isso que você quer? – Bellamy pisca surpreso, mas então franziu a testa com indignação. – Se é isso, sinto muito... Os Blake não desistem da família.  
– Eu não sou uma Blake...

As palavras doeram e Bellamy deu partida no carro, seus olhos fixos na estrada.  
A decepção de não ser aceita gerava essa negação, ou melhor, essas barreiras psicológicas que não deixam Madi se acomodar e a fazia se segurar numa _família_ que não a queria mais.  
Ele conhecia a sensação muito bem e não queria o mesmo sofrimento que ele passou quando jovem para essa menina.

– Eu não vou devolver você como os outros lares adotivos fizeram e definitivamente não vou te abandonar como sua _mãe biológica_ fez... – Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de concluir. – Então se acostume sendo uma Blake.

Ele a viu apertar mais os braços cruzados ao redor do corpo e ele sabia que as palavras dele despertaram sua raiva, mas isso não era uma surpresa. Atualmente, qualquer coisa, dita, feita ou pensada, já deixava Madi furiosa de qualquer maneira.

– Ela não me abandonou.

A voz da garota não passou de um suspiro que ele mal pode ouvir, talvez ela tenha afirmado mais para si própria do que para Bellamy. Seja como for, agora era ele quem estava irritado, mas preferiu não contestar.

A viagem de volta para casa foi em um completo e total silêncio inquebrável.


	2. Chapter 2

Para a defesa de Clarke, ela não planejou ser uma stalker. Não, de jeito nenhum.   
Ela era uma adulta e queria agir como tal. Ela tinha um plano simples: pegar o endereço da família que adotou sua filha e contar sua história.   
Era isso.

Então ela parou o Rover em frente a casa luxuosa no bairro nobre da cidade e, embora isso não a tivesse intimidado como deveria, a viatura de polícia estacionado ao lado com certeza fez.

Ela viu um homem de roupa social e barba e uma mulher com distintivo pendurado no pescoço conversando ao sair da casa. E foi quando Clarke se deu conta de que não sabia nada sobre essas pessoas e entrou em pânico, dirigindo para longe antes que fosse percebida.

Eles eram policiais? Como reagiriam a verdade? Estaria tudo bem simplesmente falar 'eu sou a mãe da Madi que acabou de sair da penitenciaria e quero minha filha de volta'? Parecia ridículo cada vez que ela pensava sobre isso.   
Ela nem sabia porque a garota foi adotada. Eles eram apenas boas pessoas querendo dar um lar a uma criança carente? Ou tinham algum interesse estranho por trás disso?

Pessoas ricas são esnobes e apegadas a sua imagem e status. Adotar uma criança doente e problemática parecia um tipo de propaganda. Mas para que?  
Clarke conhece esse meio bem o suficiente para que essa suspeita a deixasse ainda mais preocupada.

Então ela não entrou em contato. Não bateu a porta de pessoas estranhas e jogou a bomba da sua identidade e o passado de Madi. Não.  
Ela parou o carro a duas quadras de distancia, onde tinha uma visão limpa da entrada da casa e esperou descobrir mais antes de decidir seu movimento.

Isso foi a cinco dias atrás.

Ela aprendeu algumas coisas nesse tempo:  
A primeira é que apenas a mulher era policial e ela não morava na casa Blake. Estava sempre parando lá para visitar, geralmente no começo da manhã ou o fim da tarde, mas nunca dormia. Poderia ser uma parente próxima, talvez.  
A segunda era que ela não viu Madi em nenhum lugar. Nem mesmo de longe. Ela deveria sair para a escola ou algo assim, certo? Mas ela não estava a vista.  
A próxima coisa que descobriu, ouvindo conversas aleatórias da vizinhança, era que eram moderadamente ricos. Sr. Blake trabalhava em uma empresa de publicidade e sua esposa era médica de algum tipo. Aparentemente o pai dela era dono de uma empreiteira de nome respeitado que sempre prestava serviços públicos e era através dele que mantinham o padrão alto de vida. Os Blake gostavam de aparentar ter mais do que realmente possuíam.   
A ultima coisa que descobriu era que uma festa iria acontecer nas próximas semanas e a família estava contratando empregados para arrumar a casa para o evento.

Clarke precisou fingir que seu carro estava com problemas para conseguir puxar conversa com uma das candidatas quando saia de sua entrevista de emprego. A mulher carregava seu currículo consigo e deixou escapar detalhes sobre a agencia de emprego a que era associada.

Foi quando essa idéia maluca surgiu na cabeça de Clarke. 

O mordomo a deixou na sala de estar dizendo que iria avisar ao seu patrão sobre sua chegada.

Clarke parou no vasto, analisando a estante a sua frente.   
Era um verdadeiro mostruário, haviam prêmios de todos os tipos em varias áreas, provavelmente da época em que eram estudantes. Troféus de esporte em nome de Bellamy Blake, placas de honraria acadêmica endereçada a Josephine Ligthbourne, uma estatueta de ballet que parecia ser feita de ouro verdadeiro e uma medalha do exercito legitima.  
Nas paredes ao lado também haviam diplomas emoldurados. Arquitetura, engenharia, medicina, doutorados em história e literatura.

Ela estava impressionada.

– Desculpe a demora. – Ela ouviu uma voz masculina falar ao entrar na sala e se virou para encará-lo com o melhor sorriso que pode. – Não estava esperando mais uma candidata hoje.  
– Deve ter havido alguma falha de comunicação da agencia. – Ela estendeu a mão para um aperto firme.  
– Eu tenho um compromisso em breve, mas acho que podemos fazer isso. – Ele retribuiu o cumprimento e fez um gesto com as mãos para que ela se sentasse. – Sou Bellamy Blake. A senhora Blake teve que sair então eu farei a entrevista.

Isso poderia ser um ponto positivo para Clarke. A candidata com quem puxou assunto no outro dia havia contado como a Sra. Blake era assustadora e exigente.   
O Sr. Blake por outro lado...   
Ela o observou enquanto folheava seu currículo por um instante. Ele tinha o cabelo volumoso penteado para trás e a barba era mais cheia no queixo do que no resto do rosto. Os olhos tristes pareciam ser uma parte permanente de suas expressões.

Então ele sorriu breve e curto, erguendo o olhar dos papeis de encontro direto para o olhar dela e foi quando Clarke se deu conta de que ele era bonito.

– Então... – Ele começou. – Você fala 3 idiomas diferentes?

Quando Clarke assentiu o homem começou a falar em frances como um teste e ela fez o melhor em suas respostas. Fazia tempo que não praticava o idioma e talvez estivesse escorregando em uma pronuncia ou outra, mas Bellamy pareceu satisfeito.   
Ela não se lembra de já ter se sentido tão nervosa em tanto tempo.

– Você tem algum problema com crianças? – Ele questionou sério.   
– Oh, não. – O pensamento sobre sua filha a fez estremecer em ansiedade. Ela precisava deixar uma boa impressão. – Eu amo crianças, na verdade. São o que dão vida a uma casa.  
– Eu tenho que perguntar. Eu tenho uma que não é muito fácil de se lidar. Vai requerer paciência, muita.  
– Pré adolescentes sempre são difíceis de lidar.

O Sr. Blake deu seu sorriso simpático parecendo compreensivo com um pensamento distante, mas então franziu a testa como se algo estivesse errado.

– Como sabe que é uma pré adolescente?  
– Apenas imaginei. – Ela respondeu rapidamente depois do choque inicial, não querendo escorregar nessa entrevista. – Se fosse uma criança mais nova, tenho certeza de que já a teríamos ouvido a essa altura e a casa não estaria tão bem arrumada.

Foi uma boa saída, ela pensou. Encontrou uma desculpa e ainda elogiou a casa. Bajular seu possível futuro patrão. Era bom.

– Você tem experiência com crianças, então? – Ele olhou para os papeis, reexaminando. – Não diz isso no seu currículo.  
– Eu apenas ajudei a criar meu irmão mais novo. Não acho que seja uma qualificação oficial para colocar ai.  
– Talvez sim. – O olhar dele se iluminou por um segundo antes de um sorriso triste se apodera de seu rosto, Clarke não entendeu. – Quem sabe, certo.

As perguntas seguiram um padrão sobre lugares em que ela já trabalhou e o motivo de ter saído. Ela não tinha uma lista tão grande empregadores, mas a conversa rendeu algumas perguntas sobre detalhes que ela não pensou que seriam necessários. Como se ela tinha alguma rixa com outro funcionário e por que, mas ele não aceitaria um não como resposta e ela teria que ter uma resposta mais elaborada em mente.

– Aqui diz que você trabalhou 6 anos nesse clube noturno "Murphy's Hell"?

Clarke se mexeu desconfortável no sofá que estava sentada. Ela precisava cobrir a lacuna de 6 anos em que esteve na prisão com algum trabalho digno e duradouro. Talvez não fosse a melhor idéia usar o bar de Murphy, mas ela sabia que se ligassem para lá para checar suas referências, ele confirmaria sua história.  
Clarke tentou dar um sorriso confiante.

– Que tipo de trabalho você fazia lá?  
– Limpeza, principalmente. Lavando os banheiros, encerando o chão, recolhendo lixo após as festas.  
– Você acha que pode se adaptar trabalhando em um ambiente tão diferente do que está habituada? – Bellamy tinha aquele olhar julgador que Clarke conhecia bem de pessoas ricas. – Digo, trabalhar em um ambiente domestico é diferente de trabalhar em um ambiente comercial.  
– Banheiros ainda são banheiros em todos os lugares – respondeu um pouco ríspida de mais.

Por um segundo ela se repreendeu mentalmente, não era assim que devia-se falar em uma entrevista de emprego. Mas então Bellamy riu, baixando o olhar antes de reergue-lo em direção a Clarke novamente.  
Ela tentou jogar para longe o pensamento de como ele ficava bem com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. Ela não estava ali para admira-lo. Precisava se concentrar.

– Sim. Eu suponho que sim – ele disse simpático. – Me diga o que aconteceu para alguém que fala 3 idiomas acabar limpando banheiros?  
– A vida acontece. – Clarke deu de ombros inocentemente.   
– Simples assim?! – A pergunta dele era uma sugestão educada de que ele queria uma resposta melhor.  
– Eu com certeza tinha outros planos para o futuro. Mas minha mãe não pode nos manter. Perdemos tudo por causa de dividas e eu tive que... Tive que abrir mão de muita coisa para podermos sobreviver.

Bellamy balançou a cabeça, assentindo como se entendesse aquelas palavras de forma mais profunda do que ela achou que ele realmente poderia.

– Tudo bem, Srta. Griffin. – Bellamy se levantou guiando–a para a saída. – Eu falarei com a minha esposa e entraremos em contato quando decidirmos pela contratação.

Oferecendo um ultimo aperto de mão, Clarke sabia que 'quando' não era a palavra certa, _se_ eles decidissem não contratá-la, em uma situação normal, ela provavelmente nunca mais ouviria deles de novo.   
Ela sabia, entretanto, que eles se veriam novamente independente dela conseguir o emprego ou não. Ela era mãe da criança que eles adotaram, afinal, e se seu plano não funcionasse, ela teria que se revelar como tal mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por agora, ela estava apenas esperançosa de que as coisas tomassem o rumo mais fácil pelo menos uma vez.

Foi então que ela ouviu:

– Você já acabou? Estamos atrasados.

Clarke não pode deixar de reparar que Bellamy tinha um sorriso bonito e acolhedor antes de ouvir a voz da menina, então isso se transformou em uma expressão completamente pesada e triste.  
Assim, o olhar de ambos caiu para quem estava as suas costas e ela viu a escorada na parede do corredor.  
Madi...   
Parada lá usando uma toca por cima de um cabelo enorme e desarrumado e um casaco de moletom muito maior que ela, olhar afiado enquanto mascava chiclete. Estava a menos de cinco metros de distancia e Clarke estava congelada sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

– Não estamos atrasados. Se estamos pagando, nós fazemos nosso horário – Bellamy respondeu a menina em um tom um pouco severo de mais para o gosto de Clarke, mas ela também pode detectar cansaço em sua voz.

A jovem cruzou o braço erguendo o queixo em uma expressão muito familiar e a loira de repente sentiu vontade de chorar.  
Ela estava tão próxima. Clarke poderia dar três passos grandes e abraçá-la, simples assim. Seria tão fácil.   
Fácil como sua vida nunca fora antes. Como ainda não era, mesmo agora.

– Algo mais, Srta. Griffin? - Bellamy perguntou e foi quando o transe quebrou e ela notou que ainda estava segurando a mão dele.  
– Não, desculpe. Ah, obrigada pela oportunidade, Sr. Blake.

Ela saiu rapidamente tentando disfarçar para que seu desespero não parecesse tão obvio, mas sabia que estava falhando. Sua voz já era chorosa antes e segurar as lagrimas – ou o desejo de fazer algo idiota – era quase impossível enquanto se afastava da casa.   
Levou todo seu auto-controle para agüentar ate chegar ao seu carro para enfim se deixar desmoronar onde ninguém poderia ver.

Madi estava ali a poucos metros. Mas ela não sabia que era a mãe a sua frente.  
Clarke finalmente a encontrou. Mas ela não pode demonstrar nenhum sentimento sobre isso.  
Esconder a fazia sentir uma dor em seu coração, mesmo se esse fosse um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.   
Clarke descansou a cabeça no volante sem saber se sorria ou chorava.

Ela chorou no final, lagrimas repleta de alivio.

**Author's Note:**

> [¹] Hemofilia é uma doença hereditária que usei na historia com um proposito básico.  
> Eu não tenho a doença ou conheço alguém que tenha e provavelmente minhas pesquisas no google não são suficientes para trazer isso de forma realista.  
> Esse é apenas um recurso que estou usando para tornar a historia mais interessante.
> 
> Eu tenho interesse em traduzir essa historia para o inglês, eventualmente. Mas, como eu não sou fluente no idioma, não vou poder fazer isso sem ajuda.  
> Se estiver interessado e quiser me ajudar, por favor entre em contato ^^
> 
> Obrigada a todos pela leitura :)


End file.
